Drowning One Last Time
by raerob4ever
Summary: Raven decides to commit suicide in order to save the world... and her friends. After all, she has nothing to stay for. RobRae... IT'S A TRAGETY, SO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE THOSE! All disclaimers apply...
1. Drowning

Author's Note: This is a one-shot. Read note at the bottom of the page for more info.

**

* * *

**

**Drowning One Last Time**

Wind blew violently at her violet locks. Lightning flashed across the sky, followed by a clap of thunder. The lightning briefly illuminated a figure atop the Jump City Bridge. Raven, one of the heroines of Jump City, smiled to herself as memories of her friends flashed before her mind's eye with the thunder. Her thoughts concentrated on one… teammate…

_Flashback_

She was thrown off by one of Jinx's hexes. Her eyes widened. She didn't have time to levitate herself out of the fall. She shut her eyes tight for the impact. Suddenly a pair of strong arms caught her, breaking her fall gently. She opened her eyes and started into a pair of masked eyes.

_Flashback_

She had let her fears gotten the better of her. She fell off the elevator shaft, powerless to stop her fall toward impending doom. A green-gloved hand flew out and caught her hand. She looked up and saw her spiky-haired rescuer.

_Flashback_

Slade threw her off a building. Her father's marks glowed all over her body. She vaguely felt the wind howl in her ears. In her subconscious state, she felt herself being snatched out of the air. She could faintly make out the face of… Robin…

_End flashbacks_

_**Robin had always been there to catch her when she fell…**_

Robin, I'm sorry I didn't get to tell you I love you. You'll be very happy with Starfire.

_Flashback_

Raven picked up six pieces of paper and a pen.

_My Dear Teammates,_

_I'm sorry I had to leave. I am the portal for my father's return. If the portal is terminated, my father won't be resurrected. I'm sure you'll all do very well without me. I'm sorry if I've ever caused any of you pain or trouble. Please do not try to find me. Take care; I love all of you like a family I never had. I'll miss all of you when I'm serving my sins in hell._

_ Raven_

_P.S. Meat is better than tofu and Starfire's Tamaranian dishes taste good._

She placed this on the coffee table in the living room.

_Dear Beastboy,_

_I've always liked your jokes and your sense of humor. I just couldn't afford to show my emotions. I enjoyed playing Stank Ball._

_ Raven_

_P.S. Too much TV rots your brains._

She slipped this under the door marked "Beast Dude".

_Dear Cy,_

_Thank you for being like a big brother to me. It was the best kind of love I have ever received, except from my mother. I'll miss your "baby", too._

_ Raven_

_P.S. Go easy on BB in Ninja Fury IV. He looks so pitiful after he loses._

She slipped this under a door with a sign reading "Recharging".

_Dear Starfire,_

_Thank you for being a great friend and trying to make me happy. I secretly liked all those mall trips you dragged me to; it made me feel wanted and loved._

_ Raven_

_P.S. Take care of Ro…_

She scratched the P.S. part out. This was placed under Starfire's door.

_Dear Robin,_

_I love –here she paused- how you'd always be there when I needed someone to talk to. I'm so sorry._

_Raven_

_P.S. I know you love Starfire; take care of her for me._

She slid this under Robin's door.

_End flashback_

She jumped.

Raven smiled to herself as she felt the rush of the dive for a millisecond between bridge and water. She was swiftly pushed under by the cataract. For once in her life, she did not drown in sorrow; she drowned in the happiness… of release.

**_Robin had always been there to catch her when she fell… not this time_**

* * *

Author's Note: I'm intending this to be a one-shot. However, if I get too many people urging me to continue this, and also if I have an inspireation, I just might continue this. The fact is, this story is waaaay cliché, because I've read many stories that are very similar to this. I'm afraid I might accidentally repeat what others may have done and get sued. The woes of a writer…

_Love, Dinky_


	2. It's Too Late

For you people who requested for the team's reaction. I dunno if I might be inspired to write another chapter after this though… I'm sorry this is short.

* * *

**It's Too Late**

Robin bolted upright in his bed, his shirt sticking to his body with cold sweat. He had another nightmare again. He leaned back on his pillow. _Richard Grayson, you cannot be weak_, he told himself. He's been having this same nightmare ever since that fateful day when he witnessed his trapeze performing parents fall to their death at age 8. A family friend, the billionaire Bruce Wayne adopted him. After finding out that Bruce Wayne was actually Batman, he became Robin, Batman's sidekick, and vowed to take revenge for his parents. That fall had been no accident. He had witnessed the ropes being cut, but it was too late.

The scene of his parents falling had always been plaguing his dreams since. However, this time, it came back sharper and more real then his previous replays. And what was weird was that, right before his parents hit the ground, a flash of lightning changed the scene into a dark, rainy background, and the falling object was… Raven.

He sighed, listening to the pattering of the rain.

Another hard thing, apart from not being able to show weakness, about being a super hero is that you cannot love. When you love, you do stupid things, and that object of affection can be used against you. He smiled as an image of a certain dark bird filled his mind. The steady beating of the rain with the winds drummed against his window, almost lulling him to sleep.

Wait a second… the rain… his dream… _Raven_!

He bolted up and dashed through the door. And, cruel as fate was, a stroke of lighting illuminated a paper settling back to the ground in the wake of a hurried leader.

He kept repeating his chant with each doomed step… _please be okay… please be okay…_

After what seemed forever, he reached Raven's door. He pounded on her door. "Raven! Open up! Raven! Are you in there!" Aching seconds crept by. Robin gave up all thought and typed in the override code. He dashed in, hoping to so the angelic face of his teammate on the bed, but it was empty.

"It's okay," he told himself, "she just went into the living room to… get her tea… at 2:30 in the morning… yah…"

His feet had already carried him to the common room, and saw a paper on the coffee table. What he read on there made his blood run cold. "Titans! This is an emergency! Get to the common room immediately!"

Beastboy was whining when he came in, "What in the world! I just had a drea- Robin! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

Cyborg and Starfire came in. "What is the matter Friend Robin?" asked the naïve alien.

Throat too tight to speak, Robin handed the letter to Cyborg. Cyborg read the letter out loud.

My Dear Teammates,

I'm sorry I had to leave. I am the portal for my father's return. If the portal is terminated, my father won't be resurrected. I'm sure you'll all do very well without me. I'm sorry if I've ever caused any of you pain or trouble. Please do not try to find me. Take care; I love all of you like a family I never had. I'll miss all of you when I'm serving my sins in hell.

_Raven_

He dropped the letter. "No…" he whispered, "NO!" He took command, "People, split up and search for Raven. If anything happens to my little sister, someone's paying in blood!"

Nobody messes with an angry Cyborg, and nobody needed to be told twice. Everyone tore out of the tower in search of their friend. Except for Robin. "It's too late…" he whispered, "I can feel it… IT'S TOO LATE!" Angry, he rammed his fist into the coffee table. It was split in two. Robin lowered himself to the floor, sobbing. Damn if heroes aren't supposed to show weakness. Damn if anybody came in and saw him.

"Why, Raven, why? We could have helped you defeat your father… why?"

He wanted to love Raven. And now… it's too late.

* * *

Sorry for the dreary story. I did mention this would be a tragedy… 

Love, _Dinky_


	3. I Will Find Her

Ok, this story is not gonna be a one-shot after all...

* * *

**

I Will Find Her

**

**With the Titans**

"Alright, people," Cyborg called to his teammates, "Starfire, you take the east side, Beastboy, you take the west. Robin… Robin?" He looked around.

"Dude, where's Robin?" Beastboy asked.

"No matter," said a concerned Starfire, "We must find friend Raven!"

With that said, they separated on their own ways.

* * *

**With Beastboy**

A green hawk circled the night sky and over the Jump City River. With a cry, it spiraled down where a torn blue cloth was washed up the bank of the river.

"No…" he whispered. He yelled into his communicator. "Guys, get down to the river, now! I found Raven's cloak!"

Back to Robin

He rose from his kneeling position on the floor. Moving in a soulless, trancelike way, he walked back to his room. He spotted a letter on the floor, and bent to pick it up.

_Dear Robin,_

_I love how you'd always be there when I need someone to talk to. I'm so sorry._

_Raven_

_P.S. I know you love Starfire; take care of her for me._

He crumpled it up in his hands. "You don't know how wrong you are, Raven… Starfire isn't the one I love…"

He collapsed onto his bed, desperately searching his bond for Raven, anything.

"She's gone…"

* * *

**Back to the Titans**

Cyborg and Starfire arrived to see Beastboy performing CPR on Raven. Cyborg pushed Beastboy out of the way and did a body scan. He lowered his arm slowly. With a roar he turned around and punched the ground, leaving a crater ten feet wide.

* * *

**Back to Robin**

The leader dragged himself to the common room, and kneeled down next to the note Raven left for the team. Suddenly the Titan Towers metallic doors opened, and Robin looked up. A flash of lightning revealed a giant shape he made out as Cyborg, carrying the body of a girl in his arms. Behind him are his two teammates with lowered head. Starfire was not floating. Robin dropped his head, his last hopes gone.

Cyborg gently laid Raven down on the floor. Robin tried to speak, but his words choked in his throat, and nothing came out. He tried again. "I believe Raven has left notes for each of you in your rooms," he quietly told the Titans. They nodded and departed. He looked down at his limp teammate, and tears welled up again.

* * *

**With Cyborg**

_Dear Cy,_

_Thank you for being like a big brother to me. It was the best kind of love I have ever received, except from my mother. I'll miss your "baby", too._

_Raven_

_P.S. Go easy on BB in Ninja Fury IV. He looks so pitiful after he loses._

"What kind of a big brother am I… I didn't do anything to stop you from death…"

* * *

**With BB**

_Dear Beastboy,_

_I've always liked your jokes and your sense of humor. I just couldn't afford to show my emotions. I enjoyed playing Stank Ball._

_Raven_

_P.S. Too much TV rots your brains._

"We can't play Stank Ball together anymore…"

* * *

**With Starfire**

_Dear Starfire,_

_Thank you for being a great friend and trying to make me happy. I secretly liked all those mall trips you dragged me to; it made me feel wanted and loved._

_Raven_

Sobbing could be heard from behind a door marked "Starfire".

* * *

**With Robin**

He picked up Raven's limp hand and whispered to her, "Raven, I love you. Please, come back, please… please…"

A strand of violet hair fell across her face. A green gloved hand tenderly brushed the lock of hair away. He cupped her face and wished that the owner of it would open her eyes so he can stare into and admire those amethyst orbs.

Cyborg and Beastboy gloomily entered the room and sat heavily on the couch. They could still hear Starfire's sobbing. The three boys all stared at the lifeless body of their drowned teammate. Robin's emotionless voice penetrated the sound of the rain's relentless pattering, "I'm going to find her."

"What?" Beastboy and Cyborg asked at the same time.

Robin's soulless voice sounded again, "There's a legendary entrance to the underworld in Greece. I'm going to find her and bring her back."

Cyborg said gently, "Robin, there is no such place. Raven can't come back."

"NO!" Robin shouted, his head snapping up to glare at Cyborg from his kneeling position, "I CAN AND WILL FIND THE ENTRANCE!" and in a softer tone, "no matter what it takes."

Starfire entered walking. She had no joy to fly. "Friend Robin is correct. In the Tameranian folklores, there is mention that one of the entrances to the realm of the dead resides in Earth. However, the person must meet certain requirements to be able to see the entrance and enter it. I know nothing of the requirements, only that the person needs to have a great determination and strength of will."

Robin got up. "I'll need to borrow your T-Ship, Cyborg," he said over his shoulder.

Starfire called, "But friend Rob-"

"And whoever stands in my way will be knocked down." Robin said icily.

Beastboy got up. "Robin… I think there is a closer way."

That got the Boy Wonder's attention. He halted in his steps. "Spill."

Beastboy and Cyborg shared a look before both saying, "Raven's mirror."

* * *

**Inside Nevermore**

Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Beastboy landed in a heap on the rocky terrain. Robin immediately disentangled himself from his teammates and looked around. He saw scattered replicas of Raven, and all of them are lying lifeless on the ground. He walked over to a yellow cloaked Raven and attempted to wake her. She did not move. A raven with demonic eyes landed on top of her. It caw-ed at Robin and hopped two steps away from him, before looking at him meaningfully. He followed his instincts and followed the black bird. His teammates trailed in silence.

The raven took flight and led them through a maze, past countless differently themed parts of her mind, and finally stopped in front of two whirling portals. Robin walked up to one.

"This is the entrance to Hell." The raven crowed an affirmative. "And if we were to want to go back?" The raven cocked its head at the other portal.

"Alright. I'm going through the portal to hell."

Cyborg spoke for the first time, "Rob… there's only one portal."

"What do you mean?"

"I only see one portal," Cyborg indicated the portal that will lead them back. Starfire and Beastboy nodded in agreement.

"You mean… you can't see this portal?" he asked, pointing to the portal in front of him.

They all nodded.

"Alright then. I'll go in." "Alone." He added when Starfire started to protest.

"Dude… you do know what you're going into, right?" Beastboy asked, "I mean, you know, the fiery place with all the tortured souls and everything?"

"So?" he asked coldly.

Beastboy fell silent.

Robin turned around to face the portal. Right before he stepped in, his words floated over his shoulder.

"**I will find her**."

* * *

There! Read and review!

-Dinky


	4. Tasks Not Finished

Dedicated to watergoddess08. She was one of those who reviewed **every single** one of my chapters... thanks! She wanted a happy ending…

Also, many thanks to the following reviewers who graced my story with their presence:

**Signed**:

KakiyaFireraElement

birdsOFfeathers (I updated! Please don't haunt me!)

The Black Crow

ravenslair

dudei'mlikesobus

Tecna

RaeRikkuStrong

Mind Shadow (High five, dude!)

**Not signed**:

rae

A reader

**I'm sorry I didn't know all the people who read my story…**

* * *

**Tasks Not Finished**

**Raven's POV**

I felt the current push me down. For a moment, I felt nothing. I smiled. I had died. And Earth was saved. Suddenly, I felt the current again. Before I could think, I was thrusted out of the current and onto soft ground onto my hands and knees… out of the water. _On no_, I thought, _I told them not to rescue me!_ I knelt there, not willing to look up into the accusing faces of my friends. Slowly, I raised my head. I gasped. I was in a world of… gray fog and… nothingness, except for a pool that I suspected I came out of. _Is this how Hell looks like?_

Then I saw an approaching figure. "Mother!" I ran to her and hugged her tight, never wanting to let go.

"Oh child," she said in her melodic voice that I loved and believed I would never hear again. "It's good to see you again."

"Mother… why am I not in Hell? Trigon looked for me in Azarath, and from what I've heard, he destroyed Azarath in his rage when he found that I escaped. No one survived. Not even," my voice choked in my throat. In a whisper, I continued, "you… I was responsible for all those innocent lives. I killed more than any murder I've known. I should be serving my sins in Hell!"

"You heard correct, honey," her mother said, "But you did not kill those Azarathians. Trigon did, and you could have done nothing to prevent it. If he had gotten you, the world would have either ended or submitted to his rule. I'm sure every Azarathian would rather have died for you than died in the hands of Trigon. As I had."

"Then where am I? And why am I here?"

"You are in the Middle Land. People come here when they should not have died; they have unfinished businesses. You, beloved, are still needed at Earth. You are still needed to destroy Trigon. All hope is not lost. And you are still needed by your friends."

"They don't need me. All I do is make the whole team's air depressed by not ableing to show any emotion. I often had to hurt my teammates' feelings to ensure that I am no threat to those around me. They are far better off without me."

"You are wrong, my daughter. Look," she gestured at the pool. I bent over it and peered at my reflection. Slowly, my reflection desolved to form a picture of the Titans Tower common room. I saw Robin, holding my body's hand and sobbing.

"He loves you," my mother said quietly.

"No. He loves Starfire," I said, a little forcefully. My mother looked at me calmly. I looked away, but I still refuse to believe that he loves me. For one, Starfire loves Robin. I can't take Robin away from her. I love both of them, Starfire as the sister I never had; I just want them to be happy.

"You have sacrificed yourself for others your whole life. Sometimes, you need to work on saving yourself, too."

"Mom, I want to be with you. I'm where I want to be; with my mother who loves me. And the world is saved from my father. He won't be able to use me as the portal. Remember the prophecy, mother"

"Darling, you are the only one strong enough to destroy him. If you destroy him, you will be saving countless innocent lives. If you do not stop him, he will continue destroying planet by planet. It will end the same way."

"Fine, mother. But, I just want to stay here a little more. There is so much I have to tell you."

Arella smiled. "Yes, darling, I suppose you can stay a while longer. So," her tone turned playful, "you love this… man you saw in the pool?"

I blushed. I began to tell my mother about what happened after I fled Azarath. "I was cold and hungry when I met this kind, masked boy…"

* * *

Ok, people, sorry for the short, boring, and horrible chapter. This chapter wasjust supposed to clear up some questions.

Here's some background info. Raven was destined to be the portal for her demon father, who then will destroy the world with her at his side. Her mother gave birth to Raven on Azarath, and there she was trained by the priestess, the Great Azar, to control her powers by surpressing her emotions and meditating. At birth, the priests of Azarath looked into her future and discovered her destiny. Her father looked for her in Azarath, and Raven fled. In a rage, he destroyed Azarath.

I promise I'll update soon! I already have the ideas for the next chapter!

Please leave a review!

_-Love, Dinky_


	5. Drowning Again

Here's the chap! Sorry it's kinda delayed…

This chapter also dedicated to the Greek myths… I used some of their charactors…

**Also, many thanks to the following reviewers who graced my story with their presence:**

**Signed**:

DarkPriestessKikyo 

The Black Crow

dudei'mlikesobus

HauntedWhisper714

Ravenslair

KakiyaFireraElement

Zarola

Tecna

RaeRikkuStrong

Mind Shadow (Yah, you go man!)

**Not signed:**

dark girl

(No! Raven and Robin fits each other perfectly! Starfire needs someone less serious.)

A reader

**Please review so I can add your name to these lists! nn**

* * *

**Drowning Again**

**After Robin passes through the portal**

Robin stumbled onto cold, hard stone. He looked up. Lava is everywhere. A thin stone path runs from where he is to two giant doors, guarded by two armored robot-like things. He approached the doors. The two guards thrust down their weapons in an X shape, blocking his path.

"You are not dead yet, human," hissed one of the guards, "go and enjoy the rest of your life. Only the dead are allowed to enter these realms."

"I seek a lost one whom I love. Let me through." Robin said in an emotionless voice, moving into battle stance. Really, he doesn't care. Either way, he'll be with Raven. On Earth, or in Hell.

The two guards laughed. "You are something, human. The last one that managed to come thus far was Orpheus. He had quite a voice… too bad he had to look back right before he had gone through."

"My …Eurydice… is in there," Robin said, narrowing his eyes, "and I'm not leaving without her."

"Very well," said the guard, "you may pass. Maybe Hades can do something about you. I hope you sing well..." With a dark chuckle, the Gates to Hell opened. Robin squared his shoulders, and went in.

**With Hades (The Lord of the Underworld)**

"What is this… a human in my realm? What strong… emotions… he has. To enter my realm alive is a feat undreamed of by most. Let's hope that he is smarter than that foolish son of Apollo. Persephone… whom does he seek?"

The Queen of the Dead answered with a misty voice, "A fallen bird; a raven. She is not in our land. She is in the Land of the Mists."

"Ah…" whispered Hades, "and here comes our little bird with a broken wing…"

Robin stood before the rulers of the dead. "Lord Hades, Queen Persephone," he said, bowing to each. "You have, perhaps, guessed my reasons for coming to your land, O' Lord?" Some ancient ways of speaking may help get him on Hade's good side. After all, it is common knowledge that **nobody** should mess with the Lord of the Dead, less he be "inspired" to add you as another of his "subjects".

Hades dark eyes glittered, "We know all that happens in this realm. For the… gain… of your love, you must give up something in return."

"You do not say 'return'. Is she not here?"

"Do you accept."

**Nobody** messes with the Lord of the Dead. "What is it that you want?"

"You know the ancient practices of the Ancient Greeks."

"Very well. It is life, blood, you want." Robin ripped off his glove and took out one of his bird-a-rangs, prepareing to slice his wrist.

Quiet Persephone who had been listening stood up. "There is no need for that," she said, waving her hand dismissively at the weapon in Robin's hand. "Forgive my husband for his sadistic way of entertainment. Your Raven is not here in this realm. She is in the Land of the Mists. You can get there by that portal over yonder." She pointed in the direction of the portal.

Robin sank to one knee, "I am eternally grateful for your compassion."

Queen Persephone swept down the aisle to crouch down next to Robin. She put a finger under his chin and lifted his head so her eyes will meet his masked ones. "Few mortals are strong enough in strength and will power. The one that inspired your will and strength must be one that will do the world no benedict should she fall. Find her, return her, and treasure her. May she lead a life that is more scintillated than mine." The last sentence was said in a whisper. She kissed his forehead. "Go, mortal, you have my blessings."

Robin stood up. "Thank you, Queen Persephone. I will never forget the kindness the Queen of the Underworld has shown. I will honor you, forever." He bowed to both rulers, and stepped into the portal.

**With Raven and Arella**

"You have taken care of yourself and grown up into a woman I am proud of, my daughter. But you have avoided telling me how you feel about this… Robin. Do you love him?"

Raven blushed. "I don't know. I… admire him. I admire… no, love, his strength, his determination, his ability to make me feel safe, his understanding, his cockiness, his mysterious and shadowy ways… I love everything about him. So, I guess, yes, you can say I love him."

Releasing all that was bliss. She felt so light, so carefree. Then she frowned. "However… he does not love me back."

"How do you know."

"He loves Starfire. Everybody knows that. They belong together. I'm not good enough for him. Starfire is. She's perfect, and Robin deserves someone perfect like her."

"You may not think you are perfect, because nobody is perfect. It is one's opinions that define perfection. You are perfect… for Robin."

Raven shook her head, "Mother… I… I do not know if he loves me."

Arella smiled. "Then we will call for him. If he loves you, he will come and take you back to your friends, where you belong. In a second, a minute, a year… an eon… no matter how long it takes… he will come." She started calling out into the misty emptiness. "Robin! Robin!"

Raven smiled at her mother's actions. Maybe… just maybe… She raised her voice to join her mother's. "Robin! Robin!"

She poured everything into her call; her love for him, her need for home, her life, her soul. Every fiber of her being wove into her love's name, strengthening into a bond stronger than the strongest rope, pulling, connecting…

"Robin! Robin! Rob- Mmph!"

In the middle of her call Raven was squashed underneath a traffic-light colored… something… that fell out of the sky. Out of training she rolled that thing over so she was on top and had the most advantage. "Robin!"

"Raven!"

"How did you…? But that means…" Raven then looked down to she that she was straddleing her leader in a _very_ promising position. She turned scarlet and tried to stand up. Green-gloved hands shot out, grabbed her head and brought her down so her lips met those of the owners'.

Robin kissed her with the need of a drowning man.

They broke off for air. Robin tore off his mask. "I have two confessions to make. One- I'm Dick Grayson. Two- I love you."

"Raven Roth. I love you too," she said, looking into his sea-blue eyes. And she bent down to kiss him again. "And I'll love you… forever."

"So… should we go home?" Robin asked.

"Lets."

Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they know that as long as they're in each other's arms, they'll be safe…

Whatever they were drowning in, and however ruff the waters will be, they will always swim through.

* * *

_Sigh The cycle of drowning… I'm done with this story! Finally! Sorry if it was to cheesy..._

_-Dinky_


End file.
